lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OutcastNeedhelp
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Dominator page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drake178 (Talk) 12:37, 22 July 2009 I'm having issues when posting It's seem to have a major page loading issues when trying to post.OutcastNeedhelp 06:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :There's been a problem with the central wikia servers, it's been fixed now. Drake178 11:01, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks and my battle rank in Last remnant is 84-90.OutcastNeedhelp 15:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Your BR is quite allright for where you're at. You can try grinding in the second path or vackel if the ruins are too hard, raising your BR will cause your leaders to upgrade their weapons which should enable you to either outright kill the fallen or survive in the ancient ruins long enough to get everyone's final weapons. Just try to raise your BR in a place where you get stats as well. Drake178 16:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I already tried the ruins and there's a monster I want to collect there but it didn't show up. What is the good setup of Leaders and how many unions I should have?OutcastNeedhelp 17:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :The leader choice depends on which leaders you've been using so far because they will have significantly higher stats than the others, so you'll have to stick with your choices at least for the harder fights like the Fallen. Stats make a difference, skills usually don't. For bosses you should have 5 unions for best morale control (4-4-4-3-3). That is also good for training unless you're taking on much stronger monsters than you are, in which case more hp helps so you'd want less unions with more members (5-5-4-4). Physical unions are better against single bosses (ie the Fallen), mystics are better for lots of enemies (ie Six Bases). Drake178 17:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks for the advice.Should I install the game to hard drive on my xbox 360?OutcastNeedhelp 18:14, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't know about that it never gave me that option, but i assume if i could do that i would :P Drake178 21:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Consensus has been that installing the game helps with both loading times and end-of-battle slowdown. If you have space on your hard drive, do it. Ferret37 23:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Is there an suggested union setup before doing the last part of the game? My current Union setup is 5. Team 1 as follow.HP 4173 Rush,Lumberdy,Lars,Shad,Selleck. Team 2 as follow.HP 3038 Irina,Carlson,Reinhart,Rymedas. Team 3 as follow.HP 3089 Nora,Redford,Bloctor,Euthetia. Team 4 as follow.HP 2893 Caedmon,Deacon,Expo,Lambert. team 5 as follow HP 1245. Jager. Any advice?OutcastNeedhelp 20:36, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I'd move at least one soldier from team 1 to team 5 but apart from that i don't know. Believe it or not i never went past the Holy Plain :P Drake178 21:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Why are you posting like that that won't help me in my game.OutcastNeedhelp 21:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) The single Jager union is useless, make something like 3-3-4-4-4. I did not look up your soldiers so here my usual setup: 1. 3 units: Blocter, Rush (or another combat focussed strong leader like Torgal or the Duke), 1 Soldier with best HP and healing with Battle Crown III. Blocter or Rush should have Defender, this union is used to block the enemies and will guard when needed. Blocters Wonder Bangle takes care of the ailments and once you have the Ragna-rock on Rush you are immune to to everything. The Battle Crown formation makes this union very strong in physical combat and so far I havn't found much problems with the low mystic defense. 2. 4 units: Wyngale as a Warlock, 3 soldiers with at least two of them with mystic. Comet formation. 3. 4 units: Khrynia preferrable as Sage although it's not that easy to keep her from becomming a Gladiator, 3 soldiers with at least two of them with mystic. Comet formation. 4. 3 units: combat focussed leader like Torgal or the Duke, 2 soldiers with healing. Battle Crown or Comet formation. 5. 4 units: Leucetius as a Warlock, 3 soldiers with at least two of them with mystic. Comet formation. Once Rush is a Warlock too he goes to lead the 4th union. This gives you 3 unions with Safety and 4 unions with Damage AP Charge. I find that the Comet formation even at level 1 gives the best overall stat boost, the malus on the soldiers does not matter because in comparison to the leaders they just suck. Also there are at least 2 units with healing in each group, preferrable one mystic and one item. The unions 2, 3 and 5 take care of the Arcana, Wyngale or Leucetius get RW often enough when needed. I did beat the Lost with such a setup. Other alternatives are leaders with Commander to aim for flank attacks, although it does not trigger often enough for my liking. So with your units try something like 1. Rush, Blocter, 1 soldier, Battle Crown 2. Irina, 3 soldiers 3. Nora, 3 soldiers 4. Jager, 2 soldiers, Battle Crown or other combat focussed formation 5. Caedmon, 3 soldiers You may consider ditching Nora and Caedmon, i.e. Khrynia is a better mage and probably any of the other Sovani should outclass Caedmon. I do not really like Irina - she has not useful physical attack and those matter most for the bosses - so unless she is still a Scholar (which gives Safety) I would ditch her too. - Merthos 07:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I don't see any most of those soilders but I'll check if I have some of them.Thanks for the good advice.OutcastNeedhelp 14:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ähm, I never talked about any soldier, those are all leaders. - Merthos 18:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Can I show you my current union setup some how?OutcastNeedhelp 18:41, 30 July 2009 (UTC) What is the best weapon use by Rush?OutcastNeedhelp 18:41, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Frequently Asked Questions is where you look that one up. Drake178 19:26, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Should I switch Rush Weapon now before the I do the final part of the game on disc 2?OutcastNeedhelp 20:41, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :If you mean upgrade your weapon or change to one that can be further upgraded then yes. Drake178 21:33, 30 July 2009 (UTC) The game doesn't let me get higher level weapon and I can't seem to upgrade my weapons eitherOutcastNeedhelp 22:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Good area to stats grind or Battle rank grind at battle rank 87? Just asking that's all because I want to be at certain battle rank for the final stages of the game.OutcastNeedhelp 22:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) What achievement should I get next after I beat the game once? Just asking that's all and what a sad endingOutcastNeedhelp 03:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Which path I should go this time? Max mystic arts for everyone?OutcastNeedhelp 13:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I already beaten the game once.